


It Started With A Meme

by Raptor_With_A_Marker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Im trying my best, Kosmo - Freeform, Military Inaccuracies, Multi, a meme, area 51 bois, area 51-freeform, ive never tagged a fic before, like this whole thing is just, please dont kill me for that, this is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_With_A_Marker/pseuds/Raptor_With_A_Marker
Summary: "More than 1 million people have RSVP’d to “storm Area 51,” to "See them, aliens"Lance Mcclain really hadn't planned to join the raid, he mainly wanted to watch from a safe distance. But when the raid started to work he just had to join.Keith Has been stuck inside Area 51 all his life. He's never been outside, He's never talked to a normal person, and he never got to meet his parents. All that changes when a boy from Cuba accidentally stumbles upon his cell.(Story discontinued)who knew memes could lead to incredible bonds, friendships that will last a lifetime, and a whole world of change.





	1. They Can't Stop All Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work an I'm kinda nervous but sometimes you gotta step out of your comfort zone and write fanfiction about a meme

Lance really hadn't thought this whole meme thing through.

When he heard about the raid he thought it was the funniest thing in the entire existence of memes and by crow he was going to find some aliens. He really had thought it was just some joke, he was gonna take a trip to Nevada and probably look at area 51 from the outside but he didn't think he would make it in.

But of course, when he saw people actually start to execute the plan he had seen from the memes he had to join them, there was no way in hell he was going to just sit and watch people free some aliens.

They had actually gotten pretty far, past a lot of guards and even getting past phase one of the plan. Lance was having the time of his life and at that moment thought buying that plane ticket to Nevada was the best idea he ever had.

When the guards pulled out their guns he realized he was sorely mistaken.

Most other people, like lance, had stopped at the sight of the guns and began to raise their hands in the air like sensible people. Of course, not everyone was willing to give up that easily. A good amount of people continued to run. Lance heard the guards threatening to shoot and felt his heart drop.

Some people started to yell and plead for the runners to stop but they kept going. Lance watched in horror as the guards readied their guns. He frantically looked around, hoping and praying there was somewhere to hide.

Then, he spotted a bland, unmarked door. It looked as if it leads to a broom closet but considering the circumstances, lance didn't care. When he heard the first gunshot he ran for the door and nearly didn't make it.

The sounds of gunshots and screams echoed through the dimly lit room and lance covered his eyes and ears, horrified by the sound. Eventually, the gunshots stopped, but screams and shouts still continued outside. It sounded like some others had made a similar decision and began to scatter and look for a place to hide.

Lance took a deep breath before finally looking around. He had expected to find cleaning supplies, brooms, and mops were strewn across a small room. What he hadn't expected was a long corridor lined with more doors that had a similar appearance to the one on the outside, the only difference being these doors had brightly lit windows next to them.  
Lance turned back to the door to find a small sign to his right.

"Marmora Sector 1-A hybrid" lance read with confusion. He turned back to the corridor and started to walk down, when he passed the first door he was extremely disappointed by what he had found.

An empty room with a weird metal bead that was facing the door, the straps for the bead lay unused.

Lance sighed, having realized his whole plan would be in vain. He walked the rest of the corridor looking in every empty room, each more disappointing than the last.  
When he reached the end of the corridor he looked into the last cell on the right wall and almost jumped at what he saw.

A blue, fluffy dog (or maybe a space wolf?) With glowing yellow eyes that felt like they were staring straight through lance. He stepped forward and put a hand on the glass, absolutely in awe at what he had just found.

"Oh my god!" Lance gasped, rather loudly, "I really found an alien!"

"Um excuse me," a voice from behind lance called out, "but, who are you?" Lance turned around in fear, expecting to see a government official or some guard with a gun pointed at his chest, instead, he turned to find another cell that occupied yet another alien.

Lance stared in awe at what he had found, a purple alien who seemed to be just a bit shorter than lance with glowing yellow, pupilless eyes to match the dogs. Lance could see the sharp fangs and a tail, but what stood out the most, however, was the horrible black mullet growing on the aliens head. It made it look almost human.

"Um hello!" It called out, "you're not a guard, and you're definitely not a government official, so who are you?"

"Sorry," lance put up his hands, "you just scared me. I'm lance,"

The alien eyed him before looking him up and down, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well there was this meme and everyone had planned to storm this place to see aliens but it sounded like the plan started to backfire so I'm kind of hiding from the guards at the moment. That really doesn't matter, I want to know what you're doing here?"

The alien seemed confused by the question, "what?"

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked, "Did the government kidnap you? Are you an intergalactic fugitive? Are they dissecting you?"

"Oh," Lance watched as the alien's ears moved and flicked with agitation, "I um... In not supposed to exist,"

"what?" Lance asked, stepping towards the glass, "why not?"

"Can't you read?" Lance stared at the cell confused before finding a sign on the door.

"#004 galra/human... Hybrid?" Lance turned back to the alien and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"My parents messed up and the government found them...they also found me."

"Where are your parents?" Lance watched as the long cat tail dropped to the floor and his ears start to point down, "oh... Sorry" lance turned to the wall at the end of the corridor and saw a wall of keys, each one with a number. At the very top was the key for #004.

"Hang on," Lance said walking towards the wall, he reached up and grabbed the key before turning back to the cell, the alien was practically squished against the cell staring at him in surprise, "you'll... Let me out?"

"Yeah, duh!" Lance rolled his eyes, "that was kinda the whole reason for coming here," lance pushed the key into the keyhole and watched as the door clicked open. The alien stared at the open door and hesitated. He looked back at lance who nodded in approval before stepping out. The alien turned to lance with the absolute joy before saying, thank you,"

Don't thank me yet, we still have to get out of here," lance turned to the other end of the corridor and started to plan how to get out, he heard another click and turned to find the only other occupied cell open.

"I think I have a way out, the alien smirked, "come on,"

Lance walked over confused when the alien took his hand, "Whoa dude, at least tell me your name first,"

The alien turned back to lance, "Yurak, you can call me Keith"

"Okay Keith, what's your plan?"

"This," Keith placed his hand on the dogs back and lance watched as he started to glow blue. He yelled in surprise and quickly disappear into nothing, teleporting straight out of area 51


	2. Dude, Wheres My Car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you, everyone, who left a kudos or bookmarked this story or clicked on it in general! I almost died when I saw the reaction to the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one just as much!
> 
> sorry, this chapters kinda just some quick filler. I'll try to get one chapter out once a week!

Lance nearly fell over when his feet touched the ground once more, Keith, however, seemed completely unfazed. They looked around and found themselves just outside the walls of area 51.

“Alright,” Keith turned to look at Lance, determination clear on his face, “What's the next step?”

“What?” Lance asked in confusion.

“You know,” Keith continued, “What's the next step in your plan?”

“Oh...” Lance smiled sheepishly, “Umm, I didn't think I’d get this far,”

“Wait,” Keith's smile vanished and was replaced with annoyance, “You're telling me… you broke into a secure military base… intending on stealing aliens… and you didn't have a plan?”

“Excuse you!” Lance yelled back, “I didn't even know you existed until a couple of minutes ago!”

Keith was about to yell something back when an alarm started to blare.

“PRISON BREAK! PRISON BREAK! PRISON BREAK!” red light started to flash and the building began to go on lockdown.

“Looks like they know you left,” Lances sighed, “Alright, I have a plan, but we have to hurry,” Lance ran over to the road, multiple cars and vehicles that transported many people, “My friends dropped me off, none of them really wanted to join the raid, they thought it was stupid. They went back to Rachel, which is two hours away. We just need to grab a ride,”

“Your gonna steal?” Keith asked, “Doesn't that seem wrong?”

“Well, how else are we going to get there?” Keith smirked and grabbed lances hand.

“Like this,”

Lance closed his eyes, preparing to get teleported again. When he opened his eyes again he found himself in the middle of a street. The two people in the car that just slammed its breaks to avoid hitting them. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and started running for the sidewalk, the space dog hot on their trail.

“Hey mullet!” he yelled as they made their way across the street of the near-deserted town, “How about next time you randomly teleport us into an unknown town you make sure we don't land in the middle of the street!”

“That wasn't my fault!” Keith yelled back, “I’ve never been here!” 

“Okay,” Lance sighed when he saw no one was watching. He ripped off his jacket and put it on Keith, pulling the hood up to block his ears. He stepped back to take a look, Keith almost looked normal, a black shirt and black pants weren't very noticeable in public, the main problem was his skin and eyes.

“Alright, we're gonna have to do something about that,”

“About what?” Keith asked.

“Your skin dude!” Lance rolled his eyes, “Don't know if you noticed but humans aren't exactly purple,”

Keith looked down at his hands before closing his eyes to concentrate, Lance watched in awe as the color of Keith's skin changed from the dark purple to a light cream. When he opened his eyes he revealed two purple human eyes.

“Okay,” Lance looked Keith up and down, “That works, still one problem,” Lance pointed behind Keith towards his tale that swished back and forth like a cat, “Oh, and that,” Lance then pointed towards the teleporting dog that had gotten them there. The dog barked and disappeared before reappearing a few feet away, “He can't be doing that,”

“I guess Kosmo is a little bit of a problem,” Keith mumbled, “Okay, well then we need to get out of here, where's that ride you told me about?”

Lance pulled out his phone and pressed the call button, “Hello?” came a voice from the other side.

“Hunk! Where are you?” Lance yelled into the phone, “I got a big problem,” Keith glowered at the remark as he heard another voice ring through the phone.

“Did you get shot by the military?” 

“No, Pidge, I didn't get shot,” Lance rolled his eyes before continuing, ”I need help,”

“Okay, we’re coming to get you, Check please” Hunk called out to whatever waiter he was near.

“No, I’ll come to you,” Lance turned to Keith who was growing impatient.

“Wait, you're here?” Pidge asked.

“It's a long story, ill tell you when we meet up, what restaurant?”

“The Little A'Le'Inn,” Pidge said into the mic.

“Alright see you in a minute.” Lance hung up the phone and looked around before deciding which direction to head. “Alright, stuff your tail into the jacket and follow me,” Keith did as he was told and followed Lance, Kosmo a little behind.

The walked in silence before lance attempted to start a conversation, “Sooooo… You never told me what they were doing to you in there,”

Keith looked up at lance and shrugged. Lance rolled his eyes as they continued walking. They finally reached the entrance to the restaurant and walked in. Keith looked around reluctantly. About five other people were inside, not a single one paying him any attention. Still, it felt as if a hundred eyes were on him. He jumped when Lance grabbed his hand and started dragging him to a table of two.

“There you are!” Lance cried as he ran up to the two sitting, “Alright, time to go!”

“What! Fine, just let me grab the check,” The big guy huffed as he started to reach for his pocket.

“So Lance,” the smaller one smiled, “Who's your friend?”

Keith could feel the eyes now on him and momentarily froze, Lance turned and pointed, “That's Keith. Keith, meet Hunk and Pidge,” the big guy (who Keith assumed was Hunk) smiled and waved as he started to pull money out of a wallet.

“Alright!” Lance started to pull the small one (Pidge?) by the arm, “Come on! We got to go!”

“Dude!” Pidge yelled “What's your deal? You just got back and there are still a few things I want to see!”

“It's complicated!” Lance whisper yelled, “I'll tell you when we get in the car but we have to hurry!”

“No!” Pidge ripped her arm from Lances grasp “Tell me now or we aren't moving,” Hunk paid for the lunch and started to stand next to Pidge.

Keith rolled his eyes, “We don't have time for this!” he brought his hand up and whistled loudly. All attention in the restaurant now really was on him, and even more so when Kosmo appeared out of nowhere. Keith pulled down his hood to reveal his cat-shaped ears and took off the rest of the sweater to show his tail.

Pidge and hunk were speechless (As was the rest of the diner) but Keith paid no mind to it, he simply stood tall and asked: “Can we go now?”

“Great job, mullet!” Lance sighed, “Like we need any more attention!” Lance turned back to hunk and pidge and grabbed their arms and began to drag them out of the restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I have never written fanfiction before and the reaction I got from my first ever chapter was amazing! It blows my mind that people actually enjoy my writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same!


	3. Whats this? Whats this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explores the amazing gift that is Quik-stop while Lance teaches him Earth stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! each one makes me more and more excited to write!

“You found A REAL ALIEN!” Pidge screamed as she was unceremoniously shoved into the back of the car with said alien. Kosmo appeared in the middle and sat his head on Pidges lap. Pidge yelped and Kosmo barked happily.

“Yeah, I know!” Lance yelled back sarcastically, “Now let's go before we are swarmed by the military! I'm sure they know we are long gone by now!”

Hunk jumped into the front seat and quickly fumbled for the keys. Lance jumped into the passenger seat and slammed his door, “C’ mon Hunk! Let's get a move on!”

“I know!” Hunk quickly put the keys in the ignition and sighed in relief when the engine started up.

Lance turned to the restaurant entrance and saw a man fumbling for his phone, he raised it for a picture and Lance jumped. He ripped his shoe off and rolled down his window as fast as he could, before the man could get the picture he threw his shoe and knocked the phone out of his hand, “Step on it dude!” he screamed when he turned to Hunk.

“I'm trying!” The car pulled out of the parking spot and zoomed off. Lance kept his eyes trained on the guy with the phone to make sure he didn't get a picture, not relaxing till the guy was out of sight. He sighed and turned back to Keith.

“Okay dude, rule #2, Don't just reveal yourself in front of random people!”

“Rule #2?” pidge looked from Keith and back to lance, “What's rule #1?”

“Rule #1,” Lance grumbled, “Is no teleporting us into the middle of the street!”

“I had no control over that!” Keith sneered.

“Yeah right,” Lance rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. “Anyway, we need to get home as fast as possible,” Hunk nodded and put the pedal to the metal.

“So how did he find you?”

Keith turned to find pidge staring at him intently, a hand rested on Kosmo’s head, “What?” he asked in confusion.

“Like, what happened? How did he find you?”

“Oh,” Keith turned to Lance who had turned around when he heard the question, “Well I was sitting on my bed and he just...appeared. Walked out of nowhere. Actually, if he was about 30 seconds earlier he would have run into the guards” Lance gulped at the thought, he was extremely lucky.

“The only reason I found his cell,” Lance looked up, “Was because a couple of idiots wanted to see how far they could Naruto run before getting shot at. It wasn't very far might I add,”

“What-” Lance turned to Keith to see extreme confusion, “What's a Na- naruto?”

There was silence before pidge and Lance burst out laughing Keith looked back and forth between the two, confusion only growing, “What? What's a Naruto?” 

“We have a lot to teach you!” Pidge Smiled once she had finally calmed down. 

“Like what?” Keith really shouldn't have asked because for the next two hours Pidge and Lance went back and forth telling him everything they knew about memes, only stopping when hunk pulled over at the nearest gas station.

“Pitt stop!” Hunk yelled as he jumped out of the car, “I gotta use the restroom, plus were low on snacks,”

“Oh yeah!” Lance jumped out of the car only to realize he was still missing a shoe. “Give me a second, Hunk, pop the trunk!” There was a click and Lance hopped over to the back of the car to grab his spare pair of sneakers. Once he had on two shoes he walked over to Keith's door to help Keith out, “Okay, you gotta act normal. So no pulling the hood off, no calling your dog, just a normal trip to the store. Got it?” Keith nodded and Lance held out his hand. Keith took it and hopped out of the car. Kosmo laid his head on the seat as Keith shut the door. Lance zipped up the hoodie and made sure his tail was out of sight before waving for Keith to follow him into the Quick-stop.

Keith's eyes widened as he walked past the sliding doors of the convenience store. The bright lights and flashing signs instantly catching his attention.

Lance noticed his excitement and smiled, “Isn't alien technology more advanced than ours?”

“I wouldn't know,” Keith said, still looking around the store, “I've never seen it,”

“What!” Lance Gasped.

“Yeah,” Keith walked ahead, Barely paying attention to Lance as he walked around the store in excitement, “I was born here on Earth. Commander Iverson told me my mom was a threat to the town she had crash-landed near. She had terrorized the town and its people until the military showed up. My mom fled leaving me behind. They never found my dad so they took me to area 51. I've been there for as long as I can remember,”

Lance caught up with him, not knowing how to reply. He looked around and smiled when he found the perfect distraction, “If you've never been outside before,” He grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him towards the fountain drinks, “Then you have to try a Slurpee,” Lance grabbed a cup and pulled the lever. The red liquid started to ooze from the machine and filled the cup. Lance grabbed a straw and a lid and handed the drink to Keith. Keith stared at the drink, not knowing what to do. He looked back at Lance who was pouring himself a blue raspberry one. Lance grabbed a straw and a lid and started to drink. Keith copied.

Keith's eyes widened as he took his first sip, he had never had something so sweet and cold in his life. Lance laughed as Keith then proceeded to gulp down the Slurpee, drinking more than half of it in a matter of seconds.

“Dude!” Lance set his down, “Slow down before you-” Keith grimaced as he pulled the cup away. He held his hand up to his head and hissed, “get a brain freeze,” Lance sighed in exasperation, “It'll pass, just drink slower,” Lance grabbed Keith's hand and started to pull him around the store.

“What's this?” Keith asked, raising a bag of chips.

“That's a bag of chips,” Lance started to look around for a specific brand when Keith grabbed something else.

“What's this?”

“That's an energy drink,” Lance grabbed it and put it back, “You don't need that,”

“What's this?”

“That's a car charger!” Lance groaned. He grabbed the charger and put it back on the shelf. they spent a couple of minutes repeating this. Lance looking for snacks while Keith grabbed random things, sometimes asking about what they do. Lance would occasionally take whatever snack Keith had found, only to see his reaction while eating it later. Soon Lance and Keith's arms were full of sour candy, salt and vinegar chips, white chocolate M&Ms and a bunch of other random junk.

“Guys, C’mon!” Pidge was standing at the door, two bags in hand, “We gotta get home at some point! And at the rate we're going, we won't even be back in Washington until 7 tomorrow!”

“Were coming!” Lance yelled to pidge from the counter, Keith stood behind him, watching the food get scanned. Keith still continued to grab random items that littered the counter, like bubble gum packs and 5-hour energy drinks. Lance had to grab them from his hand to make sure he didn't add them with the rest of the purchase.

Once they finished they hurried over to the car, Hunk and Pidge were already sitting in the front, enjoying some of their snacks.

“Alright!” Hunk smiled, “Let's get this show on the road!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the area 51 meme has finally died down a little but that's not gonna stop me from writing this thing. What is gonna stop me is that school is right around the corner. I'll try my best to keep my once a week schedule but don't be surprised if I miss a week or a chapter comes out a little late.
> 
> Also congrats KoZMO for getting that reference in the last chapter title. I'm trying to do that for every chapter but some won't be very popular references. If nobody gets them I'll explain it in the next chapters notes. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, The Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a trip back to area 51 and see the chaos it's in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, another one. School is starting up again next week so if I start to post these a little later than normal than y'all know whats up. Chapters might start coming out maybe a day later but I'll try to keep posting on Wednesdays (No promises) till then enjoy!

The bright flames surrounded Keith, there was no escape. He could feel the smoke filling his lungs and could feel the flames lick at his skin. He closed his eyes and when he opened them back up he was falling, falling into an empty abyss with no sign of stopping. He called out but it was like his voice was gone. Glowing eyes seemed to appear in the dark, watching as he fell further and further down. He felt as if something grabbed his arms and legs, restraining him. He kicked and pulled but whatever had him wouldn't let go. He cried out but heard no response. Only a low laugh that sounded like it was getting closer and closer until...

Keith's eyes flew open, his breath was heavy and he could feel the sweat rolling down his face. He looked out the window to see the sun just barely peeking from behind the mountains. Keith stared out at the serene lilac sky as it slowly faded into a brighter blue. 

He'd never seen a sunrise before. 

He’d never seen a lot of things before.

As he stared into the endless purples and blues of the sky His breathing slowed and he could feel the anxiety and fear slowly start to drift away. When he finally felt at peace he took a look around the car. He hadn't even realized he was alone. He looked out the front window and saw a small store that looked similar to the last one they had stopped at. Keith could see Lance and Hunk through the window.

Keith looked down and found Kosmo lying on the floor, presumably asleep. Keith turned to the door and opened it, stepping out of the car. Keith could feel his legs buckle and shake under him from the lack of standing for the past couple hours. He closed the car door and pulled the hood to Lance's jacket over his head before walking to the store.

“Oh, dude you're awake!” Lance smiled as Keith walked in, “Look I wanna show you something!” Lance waved Keith over and ran to the back of the store, Keith slowly following. 

“So I know you liked the Slurpee I had you try at the Quik-stop, but I wanted you to try a 7-11 one too. Here,” Lance grabbed a cup and placed it under the Slurpee machine, this time a brown liquid filled the cup, “This is coca-cola flavored, I think you'll like it,” Lance grabbed a lid and straw and handed it to Keith who didn't hesitate to drink it. Lance had barely finished pouring his own when Keith had gotten halfway done.

“Alright,” Lance sighed after taking a sip, “Let's grab you some breakfast”

-

Commander Iverson was not having a good day.

First, the computer engineers failed to meet the deadline for their report, The coffee machine was broken, and finally, an alien was stolen from one of the most secure military bases in America by some unarmed, pathetic, teenager.

As soon as inmate #004 went missing area 51 went into complete lockdown mode. Every inch of the base was searched, but it didn't take long to figure out that with inmate #005 also missing that #004 could be anywhere.

Iverson had immediately sent out multiple search parties going in the direction of any close towns in the area with the only results being a possible sighting in Rachel. They couldn't even run facial recognition on the thief because all of the footage they captured didn't even feature his face.

Iverson could practically feel the weight of the situation on his shoulders. If he failed to bring back the alien he would surely lose his job, his reputation, his respect, everything. This problem is an incredible accident and the government would most definitely have his head for it.

As he contemplated his options, thinking about the trouble he'd be in, he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in,” Commander Iverson sighed. He looked back to the door to find Lieutenant Adam standing in the doorway.

“Commander,” Adam appeared antsy, a little on edge, “#1417 wants to speak with you,” 

“As if I didn't have enough problems,” Iverson muttered as he stood up. He followed the lieutenant deep into the near center of Area 51, where one of the biggest cell blocks was located. Adam Opened a door using his key and revealed a room with five special cells, each containing a different alien.

“It's about time,” rang the voice of the inmate on the far left.

“It’s truly bothersome how slow you humans are,” The inmate in the center smirked, His yellow eyes gleamed with mischief, “I was hoping we could discuss your latest issue. I Hear you've lost something very valuable,”

“How did you hear about that!” Iverson barked.

“Your guards don't know how to shut up!” the biggest of the bunch grunted.

“I'm not here to talk to the rest of you, I'm here to talk to him,” Iverson stared down the center alien, “So what do you want?”

“I want to make a deal,” The alien smirked, “Our freedom for the return of that other alien you so carelessly lost.”

Iverson laughed, “No thank you,” He grinned, “Your services are not required and you are not getting out of that cell,”

“Suit yourself,” The alien looked away, “With the inmate you lost being Galran it would have been easy to track down and capture him, using our tech from our ships you took away. But of course, you and you're er- men… should be more than enough to get him back,”

Iverson glared at the beady yellow eyes, he turned to the rest of the aliens in their cells to see the same cocky glint in each of their eyes. (Well, except the one that didn't have eyes)

“What are you playing at?” Iverson sneered.

“Absolutely nothing,” The alien responded with a completely blank expression, “All I want, is for me and my generals to be set free. We can all have what we want. All you have to do is trust me,”

Iverson turned back to Adam, who looked just as unsure as the commander.

“We’d, of course, follow any protocol you would have us follow, where tracking devices, be accompanied by your men, whatever. We'll find your alien, all we ask in return is our freedom,”

Iverson weighed his options. He could set these aliens loose, they could easily find #004 in a matter of weeks, maybe days. Or they could use the little leverage he would be giving them as an escape and leave in seconds.

“You don't need to trust me, you can just… deal with the consequences you will most definitely face. Tell me, what is the punishment for the careless loss of government property?” 

That comment seemed to be enough to help Iverson make up his mind, “You are only allowed three of your generals,” Iverson barked, “One has to stay, so I know you will return. Once you bring back #004 I’ll release your final general and you can leave our planet,” Iverson walked closer towards the cell and stared at the alien in the eyes, “Do we have a deal, Lotor?”

Lotor Grinned, “Of course,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Haggar voice* "Summon Prince Lotor!"
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! every comment is filling me with pride and is making this writing so much more enjoyable! Thank you everyone who comments, bookmarks, and leaves Kudos!!!


	5. *Insert Mission Impossible Theme Here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to sneak a human-sized alien and his dog into your house. 40 to 50% chance of success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever forget you have an upload schedule to keep cause I just had a heart attack

“Almost there!” Hunk cheered as they pulled into their hometown. The buildings of the city just barely appearing over the horizon,”

“Great!” Lance smiled as he looked out the window, “I can't wait to show my mom the souvenirs I got her!”

“Is one of those souvenirs a large alien from the inside of area 51?” Pidge asked, not even looking up from her phone.

“What?”

“Well, where exactly are you gonna put him? You can't just hide him in your basement like Mike Wheeler,” Pidge rolled her eyes, still scrolling through her phone.

“Maybe I can,” Pidge finally put her phone down and turned to face Lance, “Think about it. All I have to do is walk in by myself. I say hi to all my family members and Keith sneaks around the back. When I go up to my room Keith and Kosmo teleport into my room. Piece of cake,” Lance leaned back and rested his hands behind his head in a cocky manner.

“Umm, does a piece of cake mean very difficult?” Keith asked, “Because Kosmo Has never been inside your house. He’d have no way of knowing which room is yours. You'd have to show him,”

“ You can sneak into the back alley and I can flag you down from my window!” Lance answered, “problem solved,”

“Okay,” Pidge shrugged, “What about when someone runs into your room unexpected? Or comes to check on you?”

“I usually keep my door locked!” Lance countered, “They'd have to knock. And when they do Keith and Kosmo can just teleport out of my room. Boom!”

“And where would they go when they need to teleport?”

“The alley!!”

“This isn't going to work,” Hunk whimpered, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” Lance threw his arms into the air, “I can't just take him back! He didn't like it there! How would you like being stuck behind a glass wall, never getting to leave, never talking to anyone or seeing the world,” He turned to Keith who was staring intently at him, “I’m going to help him!”

“Thanks,” Keith whispered, Lance, smiled and nodded before turning back to the window, the city getting closer and closer.

-

“We’re here,” Hunk announced uneasy as they pulled up to Lance's Apartment, “Are you sure this is gonna work?”

“Hunk, Buddy,” Lance grinned, “Have my plans ever failed before?”

“Umm, Yeah,” Pidge rolled her eyes, “Like, every time,”

“Yeah, well… No one asked you so… ha,” Lance turned to Keith, “Okay, repeat the plan to me,”

“Me and Kosmo teleport into that alley,” He pointed and Lance nodded, “We wait down there for you to open the window and flag us down. Once me and Kosmo see the signal we teleport into your room Unnoticed,”

“Perfect,” Lance smirked and turned to the apartment, “This is totally gonna work,”

Pidge shrugged and Hunk smiled supportively. He popped the trunk and Pidge and hunk waved to Lance and Keith as they left the car. Keith pulled the hood of the sweater up again and made sure his tail stayed stuffed in his jacket.

“Alright,” Lance huffed as he pulled his suitcase from the trunk, “You know what to do,”

Keith nodded and placed his hand on Kosmos back before disappearing. Lance looked around to make sure no one had seen and Walked up to the apartment, trying his best to act natural.

-

“AY! Mijo! How was your trip?” Lance's mom crushed him in an embrace as soon as he had walked through the door, “I've missed you so much!”

“I'm surprised you didn't get killed,” Lance huffed as he heard Veronica Joke from behind his mother.

“Haha, That's the third time I’ve heard that” Veronica stuck out her tongue before walking to her room and closing the door, “Hi mama,” Lance smiled when his mother finally loosened her grip, “My trip was great, but I'm really tired,” Lance stretched his arms and faked a yawn, “I think I'm just going to go to my room,” His mom seemed a little disappointed and Lance could see the hurt in her eyes as he stepped backward, “You know what,” Lance’s mother looked up, “We could watch a movie later, spend time together after my trip,” She smiled and hugged Lance one last time before Lance practically bolted for his room and locked the door. He ran to the window and quickly opened it.

“Alright!” He called down, two figures emerged from behind a trash can and quickly disappears in a bright blue light before reappearing right next to Lance. “See!” Lance cheered, “I told Pidge this would be a piece of cake!”

“So that… doesn't mean impossible?” Keith tilted his head and Lance sighed in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof my dudes, I almost forgot to post. hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. DON'T EAT THE PACKING PEANUTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of Keith learning about human things, and some not human things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

That Night Lance had to move some stuff around his room to accommodate Keith. He didn't have a proper bed but he had enough sleeping bags and comforters to make up for it. As for Kosmo, he got a nice comfy pillow that was placed inside Lance's closet so if anyone barged in he and Keith could hide. When his mom asked about the movie Lance had promised Lance left Keith and Kosmo with some random stuff they could mess with, when he came back he found his room in chaos. Pillows were sprawled across the floor, some silly putty he had left Keith with was now stuck to the wall, and a lot of his shoes had been chewed up by Kosmo.

It was at that moment Lance realized he was not going to be able to leave Keith alone for a single minute.

The next day Lance knew his mom and sister would be gone, leaving the apartment empty till 4:00 pm. As soon as Lance woke up he checked to see if anyone was in the apartment when he found the coast was clear he brought Keith out.

“Alright,” Lance sighed, “since no ones here you can walk around. There's some stuff out here you probably haven't gotten to see before. Oh! We have dog food! I bet Kosmo will like that. I’ll go get him,” Lance was about to run back to the room when he froze, “Try not to touch too much stuff,” Lance ran back to the room and Keith looked around. He found himself walking to the living area where a big couch sat. in front of the couch was a big black screen that Keith couldn't recognize. It didn't look like any monitor he had ever seen in the base. 

He sat on the couch, so focused on the TV he hadn't even realized the remote was on the couch until he had fully sat down. Before he could stand again the TV came to life.

“I SAWED THIS BOAT IN HALF!” Keith jumped at the noise and Lance rushed Back out of his room at the sudden sound. Keith was practically hissing at the t.v. as it played a flex tape commercial.

“Dude,” Lance walked over and grabbed the remote, “It's just the TV” Lance changed the channel.

“-and your watching Disney channel” Keith relaxed and continued to stare intently at the screen, even stepping closer to get a better look.

“Okay, Be right back,” Lance ran back to the room and emerged with Kosmo, leading him to the kitchen. Keith followed and watched Lance fill a bowl with brown pebble looking food. 

As soon as the food hit the bowl a bark was heard from the other side of the apartment. Keith Jumped and impatiently started to look around to find the source of the sound. Lance rolled his eyes and ran to the room the family dog was locked in. Lance opened the door and a large german Shepard ran out towards Keith. Keith jumped in surprise and leaped on top of a chair to avoid the dog.

“Calm down,” Lance rolled his eyes and leaned over to pet his dog, "this is just blue. Hey girl! How are you?” Lance started Talking to the dog like it was a child, almost speaking in gibberish as he squished her face and pat her back. Keith stepped down from the chair and Blue walked up to him, sniffing his hand and walking around him in circles. Blue barked before running towards Kosmo, who was just a little bit bigger than her. “Aww look, they're getting along!” Blue walked towards the bowl and started eating, Kosmo following her lead. 

“I’m going to make us lunch,” Lance walked over to the fridge and Pantry and started pulling out food to cook. Keith turned to the two dogs who seemed to be enjoying the food they were given. Keith leaned down and grabbed a handful of dog food.

Lance had just started to pull out slices of bread when he heard a loud crunch. He turned back to Keith, who was Spitting out dog food and still had a good amount in his hands.

“STOP! What are you doing?” Lance ran over and smacked the food out of Keith's hand as Keith continued to cough and spit the food out, not enjoying the taste at all.

“You said it was food!” Keith yelled back.

“Dog Food! Not human food! We don't eat that!” Lance groaned as Keith continued to spit the food out of his mouth “Look here,” Lance led Keith to the pantry and pulled out the dog food bag, “See!” he pointed to a picture that looked a lot like blue, “Dog food. This is human food,” Lance pulled out a random box of rice and a bag of pasta.

“Why doesn't it say Human food?” Keith growled as he grabbed the bag from Lance's hand.

“Cause we usually don't have to specify that!” Keith seemed extremely confused and Lance couldn't help but roll his eyes once again, “Okay rule #3, don’t eat food unless I say you can eat it otherwise you'll probably end up eating something toxic,” Lance walked back to the counter.

“What's that?” Lance turned around and found Keith practically leaning on his back to look at the ingredients he had pulled out.

“Oh, I’m making grilled cheese. I thought you'd like it!” Lance pulled out a pan and turned on the stove. Keith stepped back at the sight of the fire, “Don't worry,” Lance smiled as he placed the pan on the stove. He then put in the butter and let it melt in the pan. Keith watched as Lance placed in the slices of bread. Then watched as they slowly toasted. In a few seconds, Lance had finished and Keith's sandwich was ready. He grabbed a plate and handed the sandwich to Keith. “you can eat. Go sit over there,” Lance pointed to the island at the edge of the kitchen.

Keith grabbed a stool, put down his plate and sat down. He sat and waited for Lance to join him with his plate and watched as Lance took a bite. Keith copied and immediately took another, and another, stuffing his face until he couldn't fit any more of the cheesy goodness into his mouth.

“Good right?” Lance laughed after taking his second bite, “Guess we’ll add it to the list of food you like,” Keith nodded as he finished his sandwich, “Do you want another?” Keith nodded enthusiastically and Lance walked back to the stove to make another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof man, schools back up and running and I'm running out of time to write. Like I've said before, don't be surprised if the updates are a little later, I want to have my best work ready for you guys! anyway, that's all for now!


	7. Update

Hey guys, really sorry about this. I've kind of lost interest in this story, I feel like I should have just left it a one-shot. sorry about that. well I hope you enjoyed anyways. I might try writing more stories but who knows. I would like to thank @voltron-queen-140 (On Tumblr) again for this great prompt and am really glad that they liked it. so sorry to just cut it off randomly but with the amount of school work I have and the lack of motivation I don't think ill be able to continue. thank you guys for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'd like to thank voltron-queen-140 on Tumblr for this cause this whole thing was their idea, I just worked with the prompt. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, hopefully, I can maintain a decent upload schedule but no promises.


End file.
